Study Hall/1
Welcome to Study Hall! Roleplay OPEN CARADOC KWELV: '''He got to Study Hall early and sat down at a table, making sure there was room for all of his friends. He took out his Alchemy book, studying it further, and also thinking of what to say in his note to Ardelle. '''COV RUE: Hi Caradoc whacha doin, cov said as she plopped down and opend her Alchemy book. CARADOC KWELV: '''"Just looking at my Alchemy recipes one more time, making sure I'll be able to make them." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle walked into Study Halla and spotted Caradoc sitting at table. She walked up to him, “Can I sit here?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc looked up at her. "Of course!" '''COV RUE: Cool, i really hope ill do well , alchemy is touph. Oh hi Ardelle ARDELLE SONG:'''She smiled and pulled out her books. She took out her book from Alchemy and started studying the recipes she was making. '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''Austin sat down next to Caradoc, and took out his Alchemy book. "How was everyone's day?" '''CALLA SONG: '''Calla slid into the seat beside Ardelle. “Well, I didn’t get detention, nor did I die. So I consider it pretty good. What about everyone else, any near death experiences?” '''COV RUE: Just going to alchemy is a near death experience for me. The smell of the alchemy room...ugh KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara and Maya took a seat beside Calla. “Thankfully, no. No near-death experiences. I was honestly really surprised by Alchmey. I expected to hate it, but it’s actually pretty fun!” Maya nodded her head in agreement. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle stood up, “I’m going to go to the washroom, make sure no one steals my seat.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Don’t worry, we won’t.” As soon as she was out of sight, Kara leaned over to Caradoc and whispered, ”Now’s your chance. Hide the note in Ardelle’s books, a place where you’re sure she’ll find it.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '”I have a feeling about what your planning. And I am so in! Operation Ardelladoc is a go. Or it could be Cardelle, but that is up for future discussion. Ardelle will be back in about three minutes so write fast!” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“There be honest, I prefer Cardelle.” CARADOC KWELV: He wrote the note that explained to meet him at the pancakes tree later today and hid it in her books, hoping she would find it later. “Done.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla thought for a second, “Ardelladoc is quite a mouthful, Cardelle it is!” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''When Ardelle walked into study hall, she saw her friends giving her looks of anticipation. Did she do something? She gave them a questioning look then sat down on her seat. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla was getting impatient. Ardelle hadn’t opened her book yet and was staring off into the distance lost in her thoughts. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He was getting nervous about what could go wrong. There were so many bad scenarios...it made him stressed. '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''It was quiet and akward...no one was really talking. "So who is going to sign up for Splotching?" He hoped Ardelle would find that note soon so he didn't have to stall. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla grinned, “I definitely am. I am a pro at telekinesis. What about you Ardelle?” She said this to gain Ardelle’s attention and snap her out of her thoughts. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle turned to Calla, “Oh, I don’t think I will. I have a busy schedule this year.” She turned to look at her other friends and spotted Caradoc who looked a bit stressed, “Are you okay Caradoc?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Uh, yeah," he said. "Just looking over this alchemy recipe and it looks hard. I stress over the weirdest things sometimes. I just don't want to flunk any of my classes." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle nodded, “Speaking of Alchemy, I should probably get back to my work.” She opened the book ad started looking for a recipe, as she flipped though, she saw a note in one of the pages. She took it out and read it. Her eyebrows rose in curiosity of what Caradoc wanted. Ardelle looked up, to see that Caradoc was looking at her waiting for her response. She nodded her head, saying she would meet him there at sunset. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc nodded. "Thank you," he said, and looked back into his Alchemy book to avoid the possible looks he was getting from his friends. Study Hall was almost over anyway. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''In an effort to break the tense silence, Maya said, “In my own opinion, balls are stupid. Why should we waste time dancing around in pretty dresses and when we could be doing something more productive?” '''COV RUE: Ya, im not a big fan of dresses, but i bet it will be fun. Whatever Cov said digging her head in her alchemy book. CALLA FOSTER: 'Calla grinned, Part one of Operation Cardelle was a go. She would go to Havenfield and she how things went. But she and a feeling that many people would be very angry at her if she did it, so she decided against it. “I agree with you guys, I mean dresses, dancing and a room full of teenagers with hormones. My worst nightmare.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya shook her head. “I like dresses, but how they stress us out with so much school work and then expect us to forget all about an assignment or something is beyond me.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“As much as you don’t want to go. You know what your mom is going to say. So you have to go. Remember what happened whne Kenric tried to sneak out of it? It wasn’t pretty.” '''COV RUE: Ya calla agreed. Ugh why cant we just wear tunucs and pants? ABBEN SONG: 'Abben walked inot the room and sat at the table where his friends were at. “So what are you guys talking about?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“The upcoming ball.” 'ABBEN SONG: '“Oh, are you guys planning on going?” '''COV RUE: My mom probbably gonna make me go CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla stated, “I‘ve come up with a tactic that will make sure I don’t have to go.” '''COV RUE: Cool what is it? KARA HAWKEFIRE: 'Kara raised her eyebrows. “Really? What is it?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“I’m going to not talk to a single person that isn’t one of my friends so I don’t get asked. I know mom will say I don‘t need to go with someone. But I’ll just makes sure I don't go. Besides, it’s not like anyone here is going to ask me, so I’ve,got nothing ovworry about.” Abben turned red at her last sentence. Recalling the conversation he had with Max and Kara the other day. '''COV RUE: Thats smart. Abben you okay? Your so red... KARA HAWKEFIRE: 'Kara leaned forward. “But what if one of our friends asks you? Would you refuse?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla shrugged, “That depends. It also depends on if they want to go as friends or not. But I don’t think anyone would ask me the other way.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Really?“ She looked at Abben and mouthed, Are you still going to ask her? 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben glared, he mouthed, ''I don’t like her that way. But a faint pink still appeared on his cheeks. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara sighed and shook her head. ''Still, ask her. Even if it’s just as friends. Go to the ball with her. What’s the worst that could happen? 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben sighed, ''Fine. 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla groaned, “Ugh, who am I kidding? Mom is still going to make me go. If I just go with a person this would be much easier. Hey Kara, you seem good st this matchmaking thing, help me pick a person to ask.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara sent a smirk Abben’s way and turned to Calla. ”Well, how about Abben? Every other boy we know already has someone they want to go with.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla turned into a tomato. “Um, he has a fan club. I’m sure any of them would like to go with him. I’m sure Abben is planning to ask someone.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara rested her chin in her hands. “If he really does, then why haven’t any one of them asked him yet? And besides, I doubt that Abben would want to go with them. You need someone to go with, right? Well, there is an option sitting right in front of you. I’m the matchmaking expert, aren’t I?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“Well, he doesn’t even like me.” Calla was running out of ways to stall. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara raised an eyebrow. “Since when do you need to like someone to take them to the ball? Max and I are going as just friends. Can’t you and Abben do the same?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla rolled her eyes, “I don’t need that. But for the sake of my sanity, I need to go with someone that likes me. If I don’t my mother is going to endlessly tease me.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara leaned back, thinking. “Aren’t you a celebrity? Surely there a many elves with a crush on you that would jump at the opportunity to take you to the ball.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“Well yeah, but they all like me for my status. So they get popular or whatever. I definitely don’t want to go with someone because of that status.” 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya happened to overhear the conversation and she leaned forward. “Wow. You’re really clueless if you think that Abben doesn’t have a crush on you, Calla. I can prove that he does.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“Alright then, prove it. I’m telling he doesn’t though.” 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya smiled. “Well, when I first met Abben, he did something to Max that made me start liking him as a friend. Abben misinterpreted my meaning and told me that he couldn’t like me back because he already liked someone else. But he realized what I meant before he could say who. But here’s the thing. Whenever he said your name, he blushed. And when Max said he might have a thing for you, he didn’t deny it. Now, try and convince me that you aren’t his crush.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla stared at Maya in shock, “I’ve known Abben for my whole life. I would know if he has a crush on me.” She turned to Abben, “If you like me, you are weird, I still don’t think you do but if I’m wrong...” She stood up and exited the room. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara looked from Calla to Abben. “That was... unexpected.” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben groaned, “Maya, why did you say that. She’s never going to look at me the same way again!” '''MAYA DANWSLAYER: '''Maya shrugged. “She needed to go with someone who liked her, and I gave her a person. If she’s doesn’t want to go with you or think she that you’re weird because you like her - which is true, by the way - then that’s not my fault. It was Calla‘s decision and Calla’s decision alone.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla needs dto think over what Maya said. But the people around her made her feel trapped then. She needed to get away. She walked into a deserted hallway and sat on a bench. Thinking over the past events and how she felt about them. '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben shrugged. “Calla takes a while to decide how she is with feelings. She proplay left because she needed to think it over.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Then give her that time.” Kara stood and began packing her things. “Study Hall’s almost done, we should get going now.” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max saw Calla sitting on a bench and decided to sit next to her. "Hi Calla. Are you okay?" '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla looked up to see Max, “Feelings are so complicated don’t you think? I wish I could just force myself to feel one way, you ever think that?” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Every day of my life," he said. "It is annoying, isn't it? So...what's going on?" 'CALLA FOSTER: '“Apparently according to Maya, Abben has liked me for who knows how long. I never knew that, heck. I’m not sure if believe it now. I mean, I’ve known him for my whole life not once did it cross my mind that Abben May have feelings for me. I’m not sure how I feel about that, the fact that he may ore may not or whatever this mess is.” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Wow...that's tough," he said. "I had a feeling Abben had a crush on you back when I first met him." He gazed off into the distance. "Love is a really strange thing, you know that, right?" 'CALLA FOSTER: '“Yeah, and it’s annoying as well. Couldn’t there just be some rule about who you could love? Life would be so much easier. I mean, I wouldn’t be in this situation right now, Abben wouldn’t be in Studay Hall probably super flusthered, I would actually know what to do.” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Yeah, that's really true," he said. "Oh, looks like Study Hall is ending in just a minute or two. At least then you can be at home and have some time to think this over." Max dug through his bag and brought out a small blue bottle of white liquid. "Drink this--it'll make you feel better." 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla raised an eyebrow, ”How do I know this isn’t a prank and that you didn’t put some sedative in here?” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Because I bought it at Slurps and Burps earlier, and haven't opened it since," Max said. "look, it still has it's tag on it: Calm Concotion. ''It's supposed to make you calm down a bit." '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla grabbed the bottle and drank the whole thing. “I get unlimited access to Slurps and Burps. It’s amazing for when I’m prancing people.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"There. Do you feel better?" he asked. "Okay, I gotta go. I hopr you figure everything out!" With that, he disappeared into the light, and the first day of school was over. ''THIS ROLEPLAY IS OVER''''' Category:Foxfire Roleplay Category:Study Hall Category:Foxfire Class